Certificated
by gabriel.x0
Summary: In spite of being one of the bravest jounins ever, Kakashi has problems getting closer to his favorite person – teacher Iruka. Here is his next genius plan. He manages to take the place of interrogator during the teacher's certification
1. Chapter 1

_In spite of being one of the bravest jounins ever, Kakashi has problems getting closer to his favorite person – teacher Iruka. Here is his next genius plan. He manages to take the place of interrogator during the teacher's certification._

*- phase 1 -*

They called the procedure 'certification via interrogation'. All academy teachers had an obligation to stand their certification (read: examination) every year. Usually, it was held either by Ibiki himself, or by some randomly chosen Anbu.

According to the current year's plan, Iruka's certification was scheduled to this day. And he just found out Ibiki was out of the village.

It was extremely unfortunate. Iruka always had his certifications with Ibiki, and thought it was a safe case.

With Anbu, it could never be safe. Iruka was sure Anbu were the craziest people in the world. And he had good reasons to think that. He never wanted to become one, although he was skillful and crazy enough for the job. He even was promoted for a position numerous times. Thanks to the big luck, he became a teacher in the academy, and he was enormously grateful for that.

Either way, he didn't like the idea of spending who knows how many hours in a row locked in an isolated room with some crazy Anbu. Nevertheless, he had to. It was scheduled long time ago, and Iruka wasn't a kind of man to chick out last minute.

He entered the room, sat at the chair. Whoever they were, his Anbu were late.

Iruka waited.

He waited patiently.

To wait in this empty (except for the chair Iruka sat on and the table near the wall) room was rather thrilling. Moreover, it was cold.

Iruka sighed, crossed his arms on his chest, and pressed his legs together to safe the warmth. Another hour like this, and he'll freeze!

On the other hand, if his Anbu won't come at all, Iruka's certification will be postponed. With a bit of luck it'll last until the time Ibiki returns. Iruka smiled at this stray thought, and that very moment his Anbu finally entered the room.

The masked creature closed the door, in complete silence went straight to the table, sat at its corner and, with surprisingly loud clang, threw an unfilled questionnaire and a pen at its surface. After that, Anbu froze and stared at Iruka through the black holes of porcelain mask.

"Yo!"

It sounded like male voice. Iruka slowly exhaled to suppress his anger and nervous trembling, and stared back.

"Hello. You are late." He hoped he sounded polite enough, but wasn't sure about that.

"Yes. So?" Anbu wondered casually.

Iruka said nothing, now boiling with anger. Suddenly, he forgot he felt cold just a moment ago. Moreover, his cheeks were slowly gaining color red.

Anbu watched him for a short time, and then grunted, took the previously abandoned questionnaire and the pen from the table, and began to write in a slow manner, simultaneously drawling in monotone voice.

"Umino Iruka, currently one of academy's teachers. I see." He paused, and then continued in rather sarcastic tone. "Quick to lose his temper. Gets angry without a real reason." Anbu stopped to write and looked up at Iruka. "Correct, sensei?"

Iruka felt mortified and so offended! Why was it happening to him? Just terribly unfair.

However, who was Iruka to say something about it? He came here to be certificated for the next year of teaching. He liked working with kids. He had to endure. Because, if this Anbu decides Iruka wasn't good enough for a role of a teacher, he'll lose his job. If he loses the job, he'll have to volunteer for a position of some crazy Anbu.

That's why, in spite of Iruka's blood was boiling, he kept silent. He remembered how certification with Ibiki was never a problem for him. It was even fun and every time very interesting. Right now Iruka awfully missed Ibiki.

"Okay," Anbu continued without a haste. For a long minute he stared into the questionnaire. "Now, you have to answer several questions I choose to ask."

Iruka nodded sharply. Not only was this Anbu late, he was also insolent. Iruka already disliked him. Nevertheless, he so depended on his notes!

"First question -," Anbu drawled. "Do you have anyone you are currently dating?"

It was so out of character and order, Iruka thought he misheard something.

"What?" he croaked in a strange voice.

Anbu gave him a long look and then wrote in his questionnaire.

"Declined to answer the first question. Such a pity."

Iruka immediately jumped up in protest.

"I didn't say I decline to answer your question!" he cried.

There was a pause.

"Ill-mannered and hotheaded," Anbu said and once again noted something.

Iruka gritted his teeth. He can do it! He can remain cool!

"I'm sorry." Iruka sat back down at his chair. "I didn't understand your question."

Anbu made another note.

"Slow and thick," he commented.

Now that was too much for Iruka's temper! He made an enormous effort and didn't throw his chair in Anbu's face.

"Please, repeat the question," he hissed through his teeth.

Anbu nodded and asked again.

"Do you have a lover?"

"No, I don't!" Iruka started to shout even before Anbu finished talking. "And I don't understand why you ask me that during my certification for profession of a teacher!"

Anbu nodded as if to his own thoughts.

"Riotous and rowdy," he wrote another word in his questionnaire and addressed Iruka, "Say, sensei, do you really think you are in position to oppose me?"

Angry Iruka didn't manage to hide his feelings and openly pouted.

His Anbu watched him attentively.

"Then, let's continue," he suggested in a pretentiously jolly voice. "Next, tell me why."

Iruka blinked.

"What?"

Anbu sighed heavily.

"Again, sensei? I thought we already passed the rebellious stage."

Iruka raised his hands in defeat.

"Sorry I'm slow!" he barked. "Please, ask me again."

Anbu stared at Iruka for a while through the black holes of his mask, and then commented.

"With such quirks, you must be incredibly good as a teacher." He shook his head and, again, asked patiently. "Why don't you have a lover?"

"I don't have one, because I don't want to." Iruka hissed in quick and angry voice. "Please tell me - how is this an important information for my certification?"

After noting something in the questionnaire, Anbu addressed him with a pity in his voice.

"Atmosphere is very important. People, who have a partner, are stable to stand against the changes of the world."

Iruka rolled his eyes.

"I'm stable enough!" he cried in despair.

"I can see it very well," Anbu laughed. "That is why you are so red-faced and uncontrollably trembling in anger."

That bastard! Iruka had nothing to do, but to bite his lower lip and avert his face to the side.

Yes, he knew. He behaved like some deranged freak, indeed. He didn't like when people asked him questions about his private life. Just because he didn't have one. He didn't even know why! He was a good man, everybody around said so. Only, there was not one single person cool, or maybe foolish, enough, to approach him. Damn them all, cowards!

"Let's see," Anbu drawled, as if analyzing his observations. "Very impressive, sensei."

"What's so impressive?" Iruka muttered.

"You. Impressed me quite a bit." Anbu growled, like some predator he was, forcing a shiver run down Iruka's spine. "According to the material I have here, you are not qualified to be a proper teacher. At all."

"After only two unconventional questions? You don't even know me!" Iruka's voice was quiet and pleading. He already understood he miserably failed this certification. He made an awful impression, all because he couldn't control his temper while communicating with shameless rascals!

"You have a point." Anbu said suddenly, and it made Iruka raise his head in hope. "I'll give you a tiny chance to improve."

Iruka's face lightened.

"Yes, please let me do it. What can I do to improve?"

"I give you one week. You are to find yourself a good sincere partner for life. It's your only chance, sensei."

Iruka's eyes became big and he froze in shock. He stared into the thin air in front of him, seeing nothing, and didn't even notice his Anbu silently leave the room.

How was he going to accomplish this task in one week, when he didn't manage to accomplish it during all long years of his life?


	2. Chapter 2

_Kakashi did set Iruka's mind on a rush need in serious partner. It could be his chance! Only, the very next hour he had got a long-termed urgent mission. Therefore, for him there was no choice, but to leave the village under hokage's strict orders._

*- phase 2.0 -*

When Iruka left the interrogation room, he was a bit inspired.

Several hours later, he began to feel restless.

In two days, he became desperate.

Now he was simply in panic. Because tomorrow his time for improvement will be over. And he didn't figure out how to complete the task and get himself a partner.

He talked with his trusted friends, he visited several bars, and he even consulted one agency!

Requests and pleas of content like: 'Hey, friend, be my partner, even if for a short while or pretense' went for nothing, producing responses like 'Go find yourself someone unattached, some Hatake Kakashi' in all variety of courtesy.

For Iruka, that 'some Hatake Kakashi' became sort of a curse. He didn't pay attention to the mentioned person, he simply knew it was impossible. 'Some Hatake Kakashi' was like a human out of Iruka's league, unapproachable and inaccessible.

Ever hard-working, Iruka still did all these procedures, as he did them before, quite regularly and always in vain. It looked hopeless and impracticable.

For starters, Iruka never ever managed to formulate what his dream partner must look like.

During his whole life, he never gave himself a time to think about it, as if on purpose avoiding all private questions. The reality impressed and almost killed him: he didn't try to approach someone, and no one tried to approach him with serious intentions, silly one night stands and friends' jokes aside.

Either Iruka was too good to be true, or no good for anyone.

Iruka speculated how he would like it, if he had to choose from these two options. And the truth was enormously depressing.

As Iruka walked home after the pretty hard day of work in the academy, the sky darkened with every passing second, slowly transforming the evening into the night. Iruka didn't have either inspiration nor craft to try anything at this last day. He became assured he was hopeless at this end. Good for nothing. Retreatant. Lone wolf.

He wished he could openly howl, such misery he felt.

He didn't pay attention to his surroundings, that's why, when he bumped into someone, he simply sat down at the ground and stood there, blinking at the dark mounting figure above him in amazement. Couple of seconds of staring passed, and Iruka was first to remember his manners.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stump into you," he said politely.

The person in front of him visibly started and bent over to him. Iruka saw two mismatched eyes and the masked lower half of the face and gave out a sad smile.

"Good evening, Kakashi-san."

"Yo." Kakashi nodded to him and offered him a hand.

Iruka noticed he panted hard, the man must be late somewhere again.

"It's me. I'm sorry. I was in a hurry, because there was that mission suddenly, and I had no choice but to..."

"It's okay," Iruka interrupted him, not in a mood to listen to his unbelievable explanations. "No harm done."

He accepted an offered hand, but stood up, following his usual habit, without really leaning on it. As he rubbed his backside after, he thought that maybe there was a minor harm after all.

"Iruka... sensei..."

Iruka shook his head.

"No, I'm really sorry to interrupt. You were going somewhere."

"Sensei, your eyes are strange."

When Iruka looked up, his eyes met the pair of mismatched ones.

"So are yours," he mumbled.

Kakashi smiled at him his usual pretentious smile.

"No, I mean your eyes are both red. That's a little unusual."

Iruka shrugged and purposefully averted his eyes.

"No, I must have just rubbed them." He didn't want to make public the fact that the last three nights in a row he was doing nothing but crying. Because men don't cry. Especially strong ones like Hatake Kakashi.

"Did someone hurt you?" Kakashi asked, notes of threat in his voice. And received a short response in form of a sad grunt. "Who?" he insisted.

Iruka waved his hand.

"No one. I did my best trying, and only managed to hurt myself. So, it's like that." He looked at Kakashi and noticed the man stared at him without getting the clue what he was talking about. Iruka thought he didn't understand it either. He didn't understand himself at all.

"How can I help you?" Kakashi asked accurately.

All of a sudden, a wave of relief washed through Iruka. He never felt something like this before - so enormously glad there was someone who wished to help him.

"You don't really have to," he said quietly.

"Still, I want to," Kakashi continued to insist.

Iruka shrugged.

"You can't help me," Iruka laughed sadly and, to show the man he was okay, suddenly decided to make a joke. "Until you want to become my special someone."

Immediately, he felt heavy blush spread across his cheeks and closed his eyes, thinking about sinking through the ground. How silly of him, to embarrass himself like this...

"Deal," he heard.

Iruka's head darted up, and, once again, his eyes met Kakashi's mismatched eyes. Dead serious eyes.

"What?" Iruka mumbled, sure he misheard the word.

"I'll do it!" Kakashi said quickly, and, even though it was already dark, Iruka noticed the visible part of the man's pale face gain slightly pink color. He was definitely nervous.

"I mean, I'd like to," Kakashi added, "However, now I need to go meet hokage. Hokage awaits me. Not until next week, but I returned earlier, because you... Well... I'll go and then..."

"Oh!" Iruka nodded several times and pushed Kakashi's forearm to move him towards the tower. "Yes, you should go. Hokage comes first."

Kakashi made a step in direction Iruka pushed him, but he looked over the shoulder to ask him another question.

"Just for now, and then - it's a deal, right? You said."

Iruka couldn't help a smile.

"It's a deal," he assured Kakashi. "Now go there quickly."

Kakashi gave him another trade smile and ran away.

Left in complete darkness, Iruka stood still for a while, not quite sure what just happened to him.

*- phase 2.1 -*

The very next morning, Iruka stood in front of Ibiki's desk, smiling quite happily.

"Good morning, Ibiki-san," he said politely. "Welcome back."

Ibiki nodded, and even smiled a little back at him.

"Good morning, Iruka. There was an urgent mission for me, under extremely suspicious circumstances. Therefore, I'm really glad to be back home. I'm sorry I couldn't certificate you personally."

The smile on Iruka's face widened.

"Yes. About my certification..."

Ibiki frowned.

"Was there a problem with it?"

Iruka's smile disappeared, as if washed away, and he frowned in his turn.

"Wasn't there?"

Ibiki gave him a strange look and reached for one of the folders in the nearest shelf.

"Let's see," he opened the folder and looked through the most recent papers. "You stood very well during certification. Hatake was pleased, and you have the best notes here."

Iruka immediately sank into a state of utter shock.

"Hatake Kakashi was my Anbu interrogator?" he mumbled weakly.

"Yes. You didn't recognize him?"

Iruka swallowed a lump and shook his head.

"I... I guess I was too nervous to notice."

Ibiki hummed.

"Hatake can be an ass when he wants to. But he certificated you, so everything is alright?"

Iruka nodded.

"Yes, everything is alright. See you around, Ibiki-san."

He turned around on his heels and quickly left the room.

Ibiki's squinted eyes followed Iruka's back with attention, until it disappeared behind the door. Something was strange about it.

"Why did Iruka come here?" he wondered aloud. "To wish me a good morning?"


	3. Chapter 3

_By another mischance, Kakashi got yet another urgent mission and wasn't able to come to Iruka that night. Nevertheless, he returned the very next day, quite sure about their deal of being partners._

*- phase 3.0 -*

During his very long day, Iruka felt not like himself. He was nervous and didn't know what to think of Kakashi and his role in his 'certification'.

Why was there all that performance? What was it for?

Could he do it to make Iruka miserable? That was possible, but doubtful. There must be something else, underneath.

Maybe, to lure him into something? Like, into a relationship?

Now that was one ridiculous idea!

Iruka never objected any communication. Still, the occasions when someone approached him with intentions of impure kind for the second time were rare. Hatake Kakashi was never among the candidates, anyway.

Why the sudden interest? Iruka concentrated and tried to remember something about the man's relationships. Did Kakashi ever have an object of passion? No, Iruka could remember nothing of the sort. Except, maybe, his passion for an infamous orange porn book.

Iruka had a mission desk shift in the evening. He sat at his table absent-mindedly and looked like his thoughts were somewhere far away.

His colleagues couldn't believe their eyes. Their usually hyper attentive Iruka was now accepting reports without as much as giving them a second glance!

Until suddenly Kakashi came in. Distracted, Iruka didn't notice him at first. Nevertheless, Kakashi came straight to his table, went around it and literally grabbed him. He dragged Iruka up from his chair and hugged him with affection, like some large teddy-bear toy.

Everyone in the mission room froze and stared.

Iruka stared too. At first - at his big-eyed and slack-jawed colleagues, and then - sideways at Kakashi's fair hair, now partly covering his stunned face while he limply hung in Kakashi's embrace.

Finally, Kakashi nuzzled his cheek, tightened his grip around Iruka for a mere second, and put him back at his table after whispering 'See ya home, hun' into the man's reddening ear.

*- phase 3.1 -*

What unsettled Iruka the most, were not the astonished gazes of his colleagues, and not nasty whispers behind his back, and not even cheesy congratulations of being 'publicly claimed as Kakashi's'.

No, it was Kakashi in flesh in his living-room when he came home in the evening.

Kakashi said "Hi!" and came to the door to give Iruka a 'welcome back' kiss.

Still very much in shock, Iruka allowed him to peck his lips. And only when Kakashi leaned back, smiling fondly, Iruka realized the man was perfectly unmasked.

The state of Iruka's shock deepened. Situation turned out so unreal, he began to doubt he wasn't sleeping.

"What's for dinner?" he wondered in pretentiously normal tone while taking off his shoes.

Kakashi shrugged.

"You don't have much in your fridge. Want to go eat out? My treat."

Iruka shrugged back, not really hungry after all the stress of the last week.

"I always thought partners don't have treats, they have everything joint. What do you want?" he asked, and, by the sight of Kakashi's leer, spread all over his sympathetic (but oh so perverted) face, immediately understood his mistake. Because, once set up on something, this man wasn't going to stop. If he really craves for what he wants, that is.

"No, no and no," Iruka muttered, accurately positioning his body behind the living-room's table, to place something solid between them. "You can't."

Kakashi made several unhurried steps around the table and towards Iruka.

"Yes I can. We've made a deal, time to make us joint."

Slowly, Iruka took a step back.

"That was a spontaneous and hasty deal," now he knew it wasn't a dream, for sure. He snapped to shouting, "I talked to Ibiki-san this morning and found out you tricked me into it!"

Guiltily, Kakashi lowered his gaze, but continued to move towards Iruka.

"Maybe a little."

Iruka frowned, thinking heavily. His eyes narrowed, and he pointed his finger at his stalker.

"You! You planned it carefully, didn't you? First, you tricked Ibiki-san to leave the village for the time of my certification, and then you forcefully took his place."

Kakashi smirked.

"Not forcefully. I volunteered."

"And you told me you won't certificate me!"

"But I did certificate you." Kakashi came even closer and Iruka suddenly realized there was no space to move back, he ended trapped in the corner. "Made you happy, right? Now, to our deal..."

One of Kakashi's hands rested on the wall, effectively blocking the man. His other hand touched Iruka's chest. Iruka found the touch was really tender, it didn't bother him so far.

"Me? Happy? You must be kidding me..."

"Why would I?" Kakashi slowly leaned closer. "I'm very serious. Also, at the end you agreed to be partners. I find it's wonderful."

Feeling trapped, Iruka gritted his teeth.

"Look here, Kakashi-san. It's not like you courted me and proposed. I barely know you, you mysterious idol!" Iruka pressed his back into the wall. "Then, I had no choice! I was desperate the moment I agreed. Because of you, by the way."

Kakashi immediately frowned.

"Don't tell me you already have other options, beside me," his hand slipped to Iruka's side and down to his hip, taking a possessive hold of his body.

Iruka couldn't help a shudder of foretaste, although he wasn't sure where that came from.

"No, I don't have other..."

Kakashi's frown transformed into assured grin.

"So, I guess you are my? I've had my eyes set on you since forever. Can't wait."

"Since forever?" Iruka never noticed. The man seemed mysterious, not interested and unapproachable. To look at the situation from another angle - a secret admirer was a rather thrilling occasion. In addition, Kakashi's touch was pleasant and calming.

Iruka raised his head and looked straight into Kakashi's eyes.

"What do you want?" Then his gaze lowered to the man's lips as they slowly stretched into an intriguing smile.

"You."

Iruka didn't get the clue and shook his head.

"Here I am. And, we are, like, partners. Now what?"

Kakashi reached for Iruka's ponytail and let his hair fall to his shoulders.

"Good. Can I have you now?"

Iruka sighed.

"Well, we've made a deal after all. If you have such an urge, you can. Whatever it means..."

Without further hesitation, Kakashi accurately put his hand around Iruka's waist, and another one - under his knees, and took Iruka into his arms.

"What?" Iruka squeaked and, afraid he could be dropped down, entwined his hands around Kakashi's neck. "Where are you taking me?"

Kakashi hid his nose in the curve of Iruka's neck and hummed, sending vibrations down his spine. He headed to the furthest room, which he checked earlier and identified as bedroom. Carefully, he placed Iruka at his narrow bed and positioned himself above his body.

"Here. Let's see how far we can make it," he began to undress Iruka as he spoke. "I really can't wait."

Kakashi pressed his lips to the side of Iruka's neck and performed several slow, tender kisses up until he reached the red ear. Iruka trembled when he felt the other man's lips and tongue treat his sensitive flesh. This one-on-one action made him really needy. And very much in the mood for deeper acquaintance.

"I don't understand you," his voice trembled, while he already felt excitement get over his whole body and mind.

"Remember, you said I can," Kakashi insisted. He managed to tug Iruka's shirt and pants off and straightened to tug off his own shirt.

"I said you can be my partner. I didn't expect you'll immediately jump me for... this."

Kakashi gave him a leer. He knew well, that if this man wasn't accepting his advantages, he'd confront him more fiercely.

"Then, why do you look like you are up to get some?"

"I don't understand what you are talking about!" continued to pretend Iruka. He tilted his head to the side to avoid looking into Kakashi's sly eyes.

Kakashi laughed and let his body go down.

"You are such a great tease! Just so you know, we are going to have sex now." His hand reached for Iruka's chin and forced him to look up. "We can, right? I promise to be good." And he made their lips merge in extremely tender kiss.

Iruka hummed, sinking into the sensation, as Kakashi's lips tenderly brushed against his. Then, Kakashi's tongue began to lick his mouth, as if pleading for entrance into his depth. Iruka couldn't fight it. Moreover, he didn't want to. He opened his mouth and relaxed in the man's hands, giving his partner full access to his body.

"Fine. We can," Iruka exhaled as soon as their lips parted. He couldn't remember ever getting such heated kiss. And he couldn't overlook an enormous motivation induced into it.

"Thank you," Kakashi whispered. "Thank you so much."

Iruka gave out a low moan, enjoying Kakashi's bold hands caress all over his exposed skin. It was extremely arousing. Nevertheless, Iruka suddenly placed his palms on the man's chest, making him pause.

Their eyes met. Iruka knew, he won't be an easy one for Kakashi, and wanted everything to be clear between them before he was giving up entirely.

"I can't believe you are in my bed after just one day of our 'deal'," Iruka drawled, and he was now becoming mischievous. "So, don't you dare disappoint me." His palms slid first to Kakashi's biceps, and then down to his hips, until they stopped and nails dug into the firm flesh of the man's buttocks through the rough material of his pants. "Or I'll make you regret it."

Kakashi's growl reminded of that of a wild animal's.

"Wow, sensei! You know how to excite me." Kakashi arched, helping Iruka tug off his pants. "I promise to be teachable."

"I'd appreciate that," Iruka accepted, watching Kakashi slowly dive to his face, wishing for him to claim his lips again. "By the way, thank you for certificating me."

Kakashi chuckled, starting to kiss and touch him ceaselessly, sliding his well-worked body against Iruka's, and creating very pleasurable frictions.

"For you, I'll do it whenever you ask."

Unwilling to think about where all that affection came from, Iruka entwined his hands and legs around the man, making their bodies almost merge. Barely audibly, he whispered into Kakashi's ear.

"Right now, I'd like you to certificate me further," he moved his hips up, signifying what he meant. "Please?"


	4. Chapter 4

_One more mission for Kakashi. And the thoughts of his hokage bitching with him started to come to his mind. However, genius Kakashi can manage both, missions and Iruka, no problem._

 _There is also a saying - Everything that is done is done for the best._

*- phase 4.0 -*

Iruka woke up to the bright sun shine upon him through his window.

He rose on his elbows and looked around. No one.

He felt around with his chakra. He was alone.

'Grrr! So much for a partner…' he thought with disappointment, but then noticed a piece of paper on his nightstand. He reached out for it and slowly read the lopsided letters.

'Mission. Will be back in awhile. Please be lonely until I return, and make up for my absence. Sincerely yours, K.'

Accurately, Iruka placed the piece of paper at his nightstand, and let his tired body fall back on the bed. After nuzzling the pillow, which still smelled like the other man, he smiled happily.

He liked the idea of being lonely for awhile, if his man occasionally comes back to him.

Grateful it was a weekend, Iruka stretched.

His muscles ached slightly, and he suspected this state would worsen before evening comes. Nevertheless, it was a pleasurable feeling.

When was the last time he felt so well-used? He couldn't remember.

Iruka closed his eyes and buried his face into Kakashi's pillow with a low growl. His cheeks began to burn, as the memories of the last night appeared before his inner gaze.

They fit pretty good together, he and Kakashi. Almost of the same height, their bodies nicely toned, they were able to do a lot…

Iruka could understand a man's utter need for sexual intercourse. However, not only was Kakashi patient with him, he was also tender and caring.

He did everything for Iruka to enjoy it. The man was a genius, indeed. He managed to treat Iruka so that he let him go all the way the very first time they spent in bed.

Iruka hugged the pillow, where he was currently hiding his blushing face, and rolled to his back together with it.

Somehow, Kakashi's skillful hands knew where to touch to get the most out of him. Iruka remembered how he was thoroughly explored by attentive fingers and lips; these fingers left no tiniest place they didn't touch.

They slid inside Iruka, too. A lot. Continuously treating him to pleasure.

For a short while Iruka thought, it was the best a human could get. That was until he was filled with Kakashi's cock.

Iruka's hands unbraced their grip on the pillow and let it fall to the side.

His eyes still tightly shut, Iruka lowered his both hands and they slid under the blanket to touch his own aching flesh.

During his long and thorough interaction with Kakashi, he never opened his eyes, too. He was so embarrassed and overwhelmed, he didn't throw even a short look at what Kakashi looks like down there – at what he has between his legs. However, he learned the hardness, hotness and big size of it, while it slid in and out of his thoroughly prepared hole.

Now, left alone in his bed, he yearned to have a look.

Iruka's fingers moved along his length, stroking it lightly. He remembered how good Kakashi felt moving inside him.

A moan escaped Iruka's lips. His hands parted, one getting a tight grip around the base of his cock, while other slid down, to treat his twitching hole.

"Mmm. Yeah, right there Kakashi," Iruka whispered, arching up from the bed to get a better friction.

He wished Kakashi was above him, entertaining him, like he did during the night.

Iruka's fingers began to move, pleasuring his front, as well as the backside.

His imagination turned on, providing arousing scenarios, where Kakashi had a lead role. They mixed with recently memorized pictures, making Iruka rub and shove harder and tremble ecstatically, until finally, Iruka shuddered all over, getting his release with the name of his man on his lips.

Terrifying, what Kakashi made him feel, piercing his body and soul deep to his very core.

Slightly shivering in afterglow, Iruka rolled to the side, found the previously abandoned pillow, and hid his face in it once again.

'He had utterly got me,' he thought, exhausted and sinking into a sleep.

Then added aloud, with a short wicked laugh.

"Certificated".

*- phase 4.1 -*

Only lazy one didn't ask Iruka about his relationship with Hatake Kakashi.

The talk was especially intense in the mission room.

"See? Always told you you should go for him," one colleague said with a hint of wisdom, when they sorted the scrolls.

"Really? Always sounded like 'fck off, loser' to me," commented Iruka.

He was slowly getting tired of all the attention. Especially on the occasions, when he was busy filling important blanks, or categorizing low-ranked missions.

Then, the moment came when the next smart ass made their so far silent appearance near his desk, and Iruka felt he was extremely fed up to simply endure it much longer.

Without giving them a chance to open their mouth, whoever it was, he quickly yelled.

"Yes, Hatake Kakashi is my special someone! You have a problem with it?"

The always-buzzing mission room immediately became silent.

Iruka rolled his eyes and looked up at the person currently standing in front of his desk. It was a tall, silver-haired man in mud-stained uniform, fresh from the battlefield.

"No bit of a problem, hun," Kakashi was definitely grinning behind his mask. "I'm really glad it's so."

Iruka's cheeks immediately covered in a hottest blush ever.

"Kakashi," he smiled at the man shyly. "Sorry. Welcome back."

The room filled with the sounds of loud applauses.

Kakashi turned around to the coincidental audience and expressly bowed his head. Then turned back and gave Iruka his report.

"Hope you won't be too strict about my poor reports from now on."

Iruka took his scroll and smirked at him mischievously.

"Other thing round, Kakashi. I'll be worse than strict. For embarrassing me by poorly written reports, you should be punished."

The whistles and chuckles from the thankful audience followed.

Kakashi's visible cheek began to gain color red. And not only that was a problem. He quickly averted his gaze from his man's sly eyes and stepped away from Iruka's table.

"See ya home," he muttered and almost left, but Iruka stopped him.

"Hun," he said, making Kakashi turn his head back in his direction. "Missed ya."

Their eyes met, and Kakashi's mask stretched, poorly hiding the big smile, which almost unconsciously stretched his lips.

Kakashi nodded at Iruka, silently sending him a wink with a thought he should not take his time to leave the work, and disappeared in a puff of a smoke.


End file.
